Summer Romance
by MidnightWillowTree
Summary: Miku Hatsune is graduating highschool and into college. But because of a contest and a blue-haired boy she hates, what would become of her Summer and her love status? Story sounds better than this. Really. I suck in summaries. Please read!
1. Last Day, Today

**Warning: Language and Errors on the spelling. I am also NOT the greatest writer in the world...**

**Yo, this is my first story. Please take it easy on meh. Since I really love Vocaloid, my first fanfic is about them. Enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. But I wish...**

**Nya~! :3**

**And there will be some Anime Visits of Shugo Chara and Maid Sama so I don't own that either!**

_Miku Hatsune_

_18 years old_

_Tealette_

_Graduating Highschool_

Last Day, Today

I happily walked to school with a smile on my face. I was wearing a green turtleneck with sleeves that limits until my elbows, matched with a black ruffled miniskirt with a green hanging belt on the right side of it and my favourite black with a dash of Emerald green boots that was until my lower thighs.

My school case that I was holding in front of me vibrated as if on cue when the red man appeared to stop me from crossing the street to make way for the cars.

I took out my phone and touched it open to see who was calling and the screen popped out my twin's name in return.

Ugh! He already made my day bad because he didn't pick me up at my apartment.

I accepted the call and greeted. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I did this morning, Miku. But there's only one minute left before the school bell rings. What happened?"

"What do you _think_ that happened?" I replied retorted

You might be wondering what he did and let me tell you...

I was in apartment, eating breakfast at my coffee table while I watched my Anime. I still had time 45 minutes before school starts and Mikuo always fetch me 10 minutes before. It's just a 5 minute ride because our school is near. He lives in the same floor as I do but on the other side of the hall, 8 doors to my right.

But he had to slam his door so loud, Yoru, my blue cat with gold eyes, who was sleeping near mine, had to jump on me, clawing on my neck and arms then slide down to my legs in surprise.

I had to treat my wounds. Hence the boots and turtleneck...

I looked up at the stoplight and it was already green. I began to step forward when the evolved green man became red again.

I kicked the ground in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Dude, I'm sorry. You know I had to catch up with my babe now that were together. And it's the last day of school."

"Whatever, _dudette_"

'Babe' is a blonde girl who wears it long and loose. Name, Lily. She was once my best friend in the third grade but we grew our ways, kinda. I don't want to sound like a grown-up yet. She is nice, have a big chest and pretty. Also her voice was beautiful.

I still remember the day that we used our pretty voices to scream our head off while being chased by a chicken a long time ago.

It was the day before today.

Good Times...

"Mikuo, I gotta go." Someone said at the background. I'm guessing it's Lily.

"Okay. See you at break time" Mikuo replied to her.

"oh yeah"' he continued. Then the bell rang at the background. "You're gonna be late for class"

"I already am" I said as I pressed the 'end call', stuffed it in my school case and waited in eagle mode as I focused on the stoplight to catch it in its act of letting me pass. But I'm not gonna hurry to school. I'm already late. Why should I?

I already have an excuse. Plus, evidence of the crime scene marked on my porcelain skin.

"Very well Miss Hatsune. Take your seat", Mr. Kamui, our class advisor, stated as I walk to my seat beside the window while covering up my cat scratches with my clothing.

Beside me, Rin, my best friend, poked me lightly on my right shoulder. "So, did you hear the announcement earlier?" she said as her eyes shimmered in anticipation for my reply.

"Do you think I did?" Ah Rin. All you need in this question is a little common sense but I gue-

"I dunno. That's why I'm asking you. Duh"

Face Palm

Airhead.

I sighed.

"Thank you Miss Kagamine for reminder," Mr. Kamui said.

You eavesdropper son of a bit-

"I will repeat the announcement this morning for those who don't know."

I know that's me.

"And give further details. You all know that the students in this school had a fund-raiser, right?"

Worst 'Chocolate-Bar-Selling' fund-raiser EVER.

"And now the school decided to use some of the money to the classroom who sold the largest amount for their effort. A trip to the all-known summer getaway resort in California for two weeks. And that classroom is _ours_"

O.O Wai- What? Us? California!

Oh God. I don't want to go! That means...

Gumi who sat in front shot up her hand for a question, typical Gumi, and Gakupo accepted.

"But Mr. Kamui, that's damn halfway across America!"

He opened his mouth to say something but Gumi held out a finger and continued, "And you can't give me detention for Language because it's summer."

"Yes, that is true. That's why we are going to air travel. And I still can. You are, in fact, _detentionized_." He said that last part with a tune.

"Way to start summer up, Gumi!" Mr. Kamui continued. There were chuckles from the boys in the right side of Gumi. She shot them death glares then they winced.

Nice...

But not nice!

There will be planes and, to tell you the truth, I have a fear with that. Let's just say it involves a disturbance in the engine room and a fish. Then _that _fish got sliced in our air condition and ended up on my head.

So I don't care if it was that famous resort for two weeks. I'm not taking chances!

I leaned back on my chair and began to put one of the earphones that went secretly under my sweater and onto my left sleeve to my forearm with an angle that Gakupo will only see the other side of my arm. And I'll just lean on my hand to connect the earphone to my ear.

Smart, eh?

I clicked open my MP4 and began to surf my song. I decided to settle with 'Brick By Boring Brick' by 'Paramore' and started to hum softly with the song. I like that song even though it's released years ago. It's my favourite...

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of a world that she's left behind<em>

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<em>

_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra_

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<em>

_But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck twelve<br>Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
>or the wolf's gonna blow it down<em>

_keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
>Because your real life is tragic<br>Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real  
>You can't hold it in your hand<br>You can't feel it with your heart  
>And I won't believe it<br>But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes  
>Oh even in the dark<br>And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel  
>We'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle..._

I was so into it that when Rin asked something while holding two pieces of paper. One had her name while the other one, mine in red ink.

"Whatever," I said, completely unaware what has happened.

Rin smiled and I watched her as she walked to the front of class and dropped both papers in a small box along with the rest of the class.

Then suddenly, the music stopped. Did the battery died? I charged it overnight.

I pulled out the bottom part of the earphone that was in my left skirt pocket and as I tugged it for the last time, it only revealed the end of the earphone. MP4 was _gone!_

"WTF!" was my reaction. How did someone do that!

I should learn that...

Then I heard a small but deep chuckle on the background. I should've known. It was HIM.

"So Miku, have you seen that amazing display only the great Kaito could do?" he said, praising himself as he held my gadget in my face.

Kaito Shion, a very retarded male whom I think is not human. He wears his signature clothing, which is a scarf, everyday even if it's hot. Like, now. I knew him for so long since Middle School and we even had this history of being a couple. Which I now realized that it was the biggest mistake I could ever make.

He's accompanied by a cerulean scarf while a fist joined his abdomen. He took a sharp breath and bended over in pain and I took this chance to get my beloved from those things that each boy have and called the 'Masturbation Machine'.

My hand had a hint of pain in it. Was he working out?

I couldn't care less. Maybe it's because I punched him wrong. I stifled a laughter just by looking at him. He looks _pathetic._

But I didn't savour my victory just yet because he quickly rose up with a grin on his face and said, "Nah I'm just kidding. It didn't hurt."

"I know. You sucked in acting."

"Anyway, are you excited?"

"For what?" A face palm was experienced. But instead of Kaito on himself, he did it on me.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"It's okay Kaito. I already signed her up." Rin said, joining us in our small bicker that was soon to become a kick boxing round.

"Remember? You even said, 'whatever'," she continued. I looked at her clueless and she flicked me in the forehead. "Ow! Again! Seriously, what's up between pain and my face!" I protested.

"Because it's ugly" he replied.

"Tch."

Of all the guys in the world I could give my _virginity_, why does it have to be him?

It was when we were dating and we just got out of watching a movie and, well, he went over to my place, exchanged passionate kisses that went onto my neck and downward, undressing each other and, to tell the truth, he wasn't half bad in the bed. It was my first time and I enjoyed it...

But still, of all the guys, why him?

"Because you want me" he said as if reading my mind. I gave him the maybe-it's-the-other-way-around look and he replied, "Well, do you want to do it again?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "In your dreams!"

Then the school bell rang and it was time to go to our second class, as if on cue to save me. And I was relieved.

My schedule went like this:

7 – Homeroom

7:30 – English

8:30 – French

9:30 – Recess

10:10 – Science

11:10 – Social Studies

12:10 – Lunch

1:10 – Algebra

2:10 – Geography

3:10 – Club (Music)

4:10 – Dismissal

But I was only free of him for English and Algebra. Other than that, he is there!

I sighed as I got outside and separated from Rin.

**End Chapter!**

**So thank you guys for reading my first fanfic. And please R&R! A big help!**


	2. Another Time

**Hey and welcome to my 2nd Chapter of Summer Romance.**

**Maybe you saw the anime visit last chapter. But in this story, Yoru is not a Guardian Chara but a cat. Since I really love cats! :3**

**And sorry for the confusion of the 'Time Skip' from Miku's Road-Crossing Adventure to her school. The line thingy when you connect the underscores just vanished. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, there will be more anime visits. Try to search for them (wink wink)**

Another Time

"Mmiiiikkuu~! Teeell Mmeeee~!" A very annoying blue headed jerk whispered, nudging me on my right arm, begging me for the answer in question 18 in our French test Mr. Megurine Luki just gave us.

A French test in the last day of school, big whoop… Might as well tell him, 'No shit, Sherlock'

"No."

"But why?"

"Because it's so damn easy!" I scowled at him quietly. But because of my sheer frustration, I was overheard by Mr. Megurine.

"Is there a problem, Miku? Kaito?" he bellowed. Thanks a lot sir _asshole_! I'm gonna get in trouble because of you...

"Um, no sir." I replied.

"Well, maybe you want to share to the class what you and Mr. Shion were discussing."

"I'd rather not"

"Why?"

"Because we're taking a test. Duh." I said annoyed. Get off my back, man!

"Oh. So you two were sharing your answers then?" he replied while having a look that says '_hmm_'

Oh God. UGH! Kaito! You are so _dead_ when class is over!

Then Kaito stood up and answered for me, "No Luki. You see-"

"I am your teacher and you shall address me so." He said firmly. I knew this is going to end up badly!

"Okay 'Teach'," He said and putting air quotes on the word 'Teach'.

Mr. Megurine made a gesture, telling him to proceed. Little did I know what he was about to say.

"I was just telling Miku that drooling over my good looks while taking this very wonderful test that you gave us is not quite right." He continued while wagging a finger at me.

"Wha-Uwha-WHAT!" Was all I could say.

That was so fucking NOT TRUE! But I could feel my blood rising up and I have a theory that I look like a tomato right now. How I wish I could get a hold of that finger and break it like the little twig it is. But I can't. Detention. I hate you, _society_!

The whole class laughed at that outburst and shouts _of 'MikuxKaito~!' 'Hot girl and hot dude, makes perfect sense!' 'Yes you are, in fact, hot, Kaito!' 'Return of the school's sweethearts!' 'Kaito is _MINE_!' _and others are passing around the room.

Now I could feel myself blushing more!

If he saw me like this, he could make more untrue stories so I did what I have to do...

I sat down slowly and calmly... then pounded my head multiple times on my desk before I leave it there, face down. This has been the weirdest day ever. If I saw a turkey running in the hall, I would claim it true.

But even if I'm my face is being pressed harshly by gravity to the table, I could feel Kaito bestowing a smirk on me. The nerves of that Bitch!

I was now regretting of being the last person to enter the classroom. There was only one seat left and it was beside this nut job.

I peeped a little and only to see Mr. Megurine blushing slightly. I don't know if it was the '_me_ _drooling over his looks'_ part or the '_wonderful test'_. He was also stifling his laughter and managed to do so. I couldn't take this anymore so I just grabbed my pen and continued to write down on my test. I only had 5 more questions... 4 more... 3... 2... 1...

Then masculine arms wrapped around my petite waist as well as his head on my stomach and went deeper by nuzzling on it.

And I was thinking... THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!

"STOP HARASSING ME IN PUBLIC!" I cried out.

"How is our little _junior_ doing in there?" he said smirking and chuckled a bit.

Peolpe all around had a shocked face and some gasp.

I was horrified! Well, duh! Who wouldn't be?

Then the class bursted, _'Oh. My. God. She's preggy?' 'I'd totally bang her!' 'When is it due?' 'That should be me!' 'Kaito is _MINE!'

To the person who keeps saying that _'Kaito is MINE!'_, I don't care if you're gay, you can have him. I don't even own him. For God's sake!

Just then, I felt a cold wave on my back, like someone had dumped ice water with ice in my spine.

I turned around and saw the Kaito fangirls, who normally seats behind him so they could see him without turning their heads, were staring at me with dagger eyes.

Oh God. They're going to go _zero_ on me!

_-Ring Ring Ring!-_

The Recess bell went off as I grabbed my school case, French textbook and my paper, which had the last answer incomplete but I didn't care, and ran to the door. I shoved Mr. Megurine my paper and said a quick 'See ya!' to him. The laughter died a little so I turned and noticed my classmates writing furiously at their tests.

_Serves you right, Bitches!_

Classroom doors opened and I saw Rin emerged from the History Room. She was stretching her arms, yawning. I tapped her with frustration and told her, "Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet." Then I continued to walk Rin followed me, half-running. "Wait up!"

I didn't want to walk _that_ fast but I just wanted to get away from him as soon (and as fast) as possible.

And I have a feeling this will be on the _Gossip Website_...

**(Time skipped. Almost Homeroom. I decided to make things quick but not too quick. It is 'Summer Romance' after all… Sorry!)**

The day seemed to go by so fast. I haven't even noticed that we are now going to our original classroom. Maybe it's because I'm excited that there will be no school after this day. The subjects went fine as well. I managed to be early before the subjects start so that I won't sit near that demon that lives inside that bluenette's DEMON body.

So I think this sets as a _'good news, bad news'_ moment...

Good news, its homeroom and after this is our long awaited vacation.

Bad news, our classroom is the last one to leave 'cause of that very idiotic contest that has planes in it.

Good news, I saw Len, that blonde dude who wears it in a short ponytail that Rin likes, flirt with her.

Bad news... Oh yeah. We are now the _last_ students in school because of that very idiotic contest!

I HATE YOU SO MUCH MR. KAMUI! You're wasting my summer!

It will be unfair to those who will not be picked. And by _'those'_, I meant _me._

Surely, it's 1 in a 40 chances that I could be picked. Yes I do my math. Got a problem with that?

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Miku?" Mikuo asked. "You remember my incident in a plane right?"

"How could I forget? I was seating right beside you. Plus, you hit me with your arms that were flailing all around and those sexy stewardesses went to you and helped you with your problem while wearing those short dresses that they look so hot and gorgeous..."

Mikuo began to trail off before Lily had to hit his arm to wake him up from his dreamland and gave him the _'Your-Forgetting-That-Your-Girlfriend-Is-Here'_ look and I just chuckled.

Yes. That's my twin. And we were just 8 years old at that time...

**(A few minutes later...)**

"This is on purpose," a blonde banana addict said and I totally agree with that.

"Maybe he just saw Ms. Megurine and ogled her till his eyeballs fall out," another blonde fruit addict concluded.

So I hypothesised, "Nah. He does that all the time. But maybe Mr. Megurine ran into him on his way here and punched his lights out for sleeping with his sister."

Ms. Megurine Luka is the sister of our French teacher, Mr. Megurine Luki. She has a history in school. On her first day as our school nurse, she had a line of guys who either faked an injure or injured _themselves. _I'm pretty sure Len was there.

So he asked, "Ohmygod they did _that_?"

"Well, yeah. Did no one tell you?" he shook his head. It was storytime!

"One night after the teacher's conference in the library," I said. "They were the only people in the school. It was dark and they were both locked in and Ms. Megurine was cold so they shared their body heat by hugging. But Gakupo couldn't handle it anymore so he slid his hand under her very short nurse's uniform and Ms. Megurine kinda refused at first but gave up. I will Lemon this. Gakupo went on top of her and pulled her lingerie down and started fingeri-"

"Okay Miku that was enough!" yelled a much tensed Rin while covering her lover's ear. Len had this blank expression in his face. He is inocent after all.

Then Gakupo and Ms. Megurine walked in class while we were grumbling how late they were. Speak of the Devil... Gakupo was carrying a projector while she has the laptop which is heavier. Gakupo = pussy...

_Go figure_

"Hey Gakupo, why the laptop for me? It's heavier than the projector" She whined. He replied, "Oh you'll get used to it."

Boys turned around and watched the sexy and hot nurse who wore a white button up under a white lab coat you normally see hospital people wearing and a black very mini skirt drop the gadget onto the desk harshly with an annoyed face.

Gakupo flinched at this but continued to connect the projector into the poor laptop. Ms. Megurine sat on a chair beside his desk and crossed her arms across her non-flat chest.

"Okay class. Take your seats." Gakupo called as we scrambled as fast as we can so we could be dismissed earlier. Kaito sat behind me but said nothing. I guess it's okay as long I can't see him or hear him speak. Not even a peep.

And just then, I saw Gumi silently praying. Maybe it's about not letting Gakupo remember her detention. Yeah, that's it. But not only that, I also noticed the boys in the front sliding slowly down their seats. "It's too dark" said one with brown hair.

Then his seatmate said, "I know how..."

"Alright class," Gakupo started. "Today, we will start the meeting of this contest some of you will be going." The class started to lighten up. Dumbbells. Sucks to those who won't be picked...

"But first, there is going to be a slide show," He continued. "And to those who will be picked, the faculty who will be joining you will be none other than the handsome Mr. Kamui,"

I scoffed. He noticed me.

"And Ms. Megurine" he concluded as he pointed over to the nurse. She stood up politely while replacing her scowl with a smile and bowed a little. Cute. "Thank you for having me," she said and I noticed Gakupo blushing a little bit. I scoffed again and he heard me again.

Boys all around were cheering a bit and crossing their fingers to be picked to go with the queen of lust.

Then I saw those same boys in the front sliding down their seats again. They were complaining again on how dark it was. It was darker than earlier because Gakupo turned the shades down so he could start the presentation. And I guessed that they want to take a sneak peak under her very mini skirt. Then I overheard the same brown headed loser that he had a plan.

He stood up to the left front side of the room and began to walk to the other side. I watched his moves closely and I noticed that when he was near Ms. Megurine, he tripped, not accidentally but on _purpose_, and let his back fall to the ground so he could see the secret lurking underneath that mini. An epic moment...

But she had to cover his eyes with her black high heels covered foot. He flinched at this and started to jolt his body like a newly stepped cockroach.

Fast reflexes for a cunning dame like her. You just earned _Miku points_...

"Gumi, remember, you still have detention," Gakupo stated calmly as he was starting the slide show. "Poor Gumi..."

**So that was my 2nd Chapter. And please be patient with me. I will update as fast as I can so I can start with the summer. I even had this Lunch idea but I was starting to make Kaito a stalker. But I decided I will make kaito a stalker... Maybe... Not yet sure**

**Please Review since no one has yet in my last Chapter. And I told my friends to do so...**

**Traitors...**

**At least Micchi decided to help me with my draft.**

**I'm a reviewless author. Please spare me some reviews... LOL :3**


	3. That Just Made My Day Not

**Wat up guyz! As you all know, this is the 3rd Chapter of Summer Romance! I clearly apologize for not updating in the past 2 months (so much for 'as fast as I can' bit) because of school and projects and some of those assholes I call "classmates". Oh! And also, my computer just had a virus and it erased ALL MY CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY! Including Chapter 3 to 7. So I rewrote it again... =.="**

**So I hope you readers who have spotted my fanfic will enjoy this! :3**

**Warning: I am still not the best writer in the world... So please do not expect highly of me.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Vocaloid or anything!**

**Oh yeah! Before the story, hatsune-kagaminetwins4, I'm sorry but I didn't do the Gumi-runs-away bit... I can't write it... It's so hard! Sorry! X3**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

That Just Made My Day...Not

Normal POV

"Okay and that's about it." The whole class groaned as Mr. Kamui closed the projector and opened the shades. The presentation was 1 and a half hour about the views and regulations on what the soon-to-be-chosen students should do. Rin's head was face-down on her desk, Len was talking with Gumo, Mikuo was flirting with Lily, Amu was drawing in her sketchpad, Kaito was staring out the window while the poor Miku was sleeping with her MP4 on... again.

Mr. Kamui noticed the lack of discipline and interest of the student so he got a bull horn and shouted at it, "Hey you lazy bums!" Everyone screamed in surprise as the teacher got his desired effect.

"NO! The monkey hid the pie!" Miku screamed out loud while the whole class turned to her.

MIKU'S POV

Everyone stared at me and I flushed a little because of my accidental outburst of my dream about being accused by Meiko of hiding a pie by a stray monkey that I took into my house.

...

Wow that is weird.

But I'm sure that everyone gets a dream like that every once in a while. Only thing is, I'm so lucky to have it right now... But I'm getting clueless stares by my classmates so I decided to do my signature _I-don't-care-what-I-did-cause-you-all-suck! _attitude.

"What are you all staring at? Mind your fudging own business!" I announced to the whole class. Sure enough, it worked and they continued on how Gakupo got that bull horn in the first place.

Thank God. That was super embarrassing! _Please Lord, I beg of you. Let me not have another annoying or embarrassing moment! It's summer and don't you think I suffered enough in this school year? _I prayed silently.

Poke.

Why does the universe hates my guts so much? "Dammit!" I mumbled but loud enough to be heard by that demon, "Kaito. Stop that"

Poke.

That bastard. "Stop what?" he innocently said. I could hear a playful grin planted on my back.

Poke.

I turned to him and poked his nose. "Hah! No shut it!"

"Aw. Miku is no fun. One more time!" he said playfully.

Poke.

I abruptly stood up and went to Rin's place. Even though it's just the next chair, it's better than having that old position.

"Okay class. I and Ms. Megurine will be going to the faculty to get the box with your names on it. We shall now be going to pick those random lucky students!" Gakupo announced as he followed Ms. Megurine out of the door. The whole class erupted into shouts of relief. Finally we could go home! We could now spend our summer! Some of them are even pushing Gakupo out of the room so in the end, they shoved him too hard and he fell down, scattering the stack of papers that was in his hand. Worse, he fell down on top of Ms. Megurine! Their position was like they were ready to have sex any time now!

Strike two!

And more ironic, how cliché, Luki was there on the hallway and literally thought they were going to do it and Ms. Megurine couldn't help it but to blush cutely while Gakupo stammers an explanation to her brother.

"Lu-Lu-Luki! This... This is not what you think!" stupid#1 said.

Stupid#2 "YOU! What the fuck do you think you're doing? And in public?"

My classmates who pushed him to the doorway slowly disappeared and went back to their seats quietly and pretended nothing happened. Eggplant man quickly scrambled to his feet but accidentally kicked Ms. Megurine in the rib. She couldn't help it but yelp in pain which only made Luki more furious! "YOU BASTARD!" and begins to chase him down to hall.

Strike three and you're out!

The class was silent until our daring pinkette, Amu Hinamori, clapped her hands slowly, saying that that was the best performance she has seen in the school. The rest of the class, including me, laughed at the amazing display. And Ms. Megurine, who was left in the dust by those two morons, stood up and said, "U-um, we will be right back..." in a timid voice.

I whispered to Len, "Psst. Len. Did you get it?"

Len, who was wearing this black cap, which actually has a hidden camera inside it, nodded and flashed me a thumbs up with a smile on the side. "Of course, my dear Miku. Of course I did," he continued. "Every bit"

Me, Rin and Len shared laughs as we hooked up the camera, transferred it into his phone and watched a recap over and over again.

But I felt weird. I don't know why but I turned to Kaito and saw him staring at the window. Usual for him. But something about him seemed off today. I just can't pin-point it. But I do notice his eyes.

Those eyes that was blue but not _really_ blue...

...

I don't know what I'm saying. But what I am just explaining that his blue eyes have a featuring in it. It's dark blue with amethyst with a splash of cerulean. It looks beautiful like an ocean. But a lost one. Lost and alone. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Is he like a lost boy with no one to find him?

Then suddenly, I saw something...

Crying out to his mother... A little boy was sad and alone in a dark place... A mother _abandoned_ her child into the wilderness... _At night... _Having a fear of the dark, he ran into every direction until he saw the highway road... But he crossed the whole woods and was far away from home until a man took him in...

I find him such a pain in the neck. But now, looking into his eyes... I just felt... felt...

Weird. He's just weird. And annoying! That's it! That's all there is! That's all there _ever_ is!

"Like what you see?" Len said while half-poking half-drilling his finger at my cheek. I immediately blushed as I realized I was staring at Kaito. I haven't noticed myself going like this. I'm insane! "No! Wh-why would I be?"

"You just stammered~! Therefore, you were clumsy because you were thinking that Kaito is a total hottie!" Rin exclaimed. I bonked her head hard with my fist. "Ow!"

"I didn't say anything. You were totally thinking that." I snapped back while saying imitating her voice in the word _totally_.

Len stared at her. "You... you thought about that?" he asked.

Ouch! Burn Rin, BURN!

"N-no! Why would I? I don't like him. I did but I don't. Right now. I just thought Miku thought about that because she was staring at him," he fidgeted while explaining to him. Awkward... "Besides, I like youuuuuuuuuurrrrrr... HAIR! Yeah! That's it! I like your hair!"

Nice save, Rin.

She stopped fidgeting and went back to her seat and banged he head to her desk, like I did on French Class, while the other blondie blushed a beet shade of red as he fixed his hair.

... Okay. This is getting... Awkward...

I mouthed the word, _wow_ to myself as I went back to my seat.

Exactly at that time, Ms. Megurine entered the classroom with a face-punched Gakupo while holding the box with all our names on it.

"This is it! But not Michael Jackson 'This Is It'" he joked. I groaned but other people giggled at the joke. Do they have a soul? I don't think so. "So whoever will be picked here will go with me and Ms. Megurine to that summer getaway resort in California!"

Whoop-dee-doo...

"And without further ado..."

Please... don't...

"I shall randomly pick the first one!" he begins to stuff his hand in the box and it just hit me like brick smashed into my face. Actually it was a pen from someone behind me. I shot icy glares at that person and he faced the other side.

But still...

I could be picked. I could get on the ride to hell A.K.A. Plane. There is also a chance for me to get picked! Because the students who will be picked would have the same chance as I did. 1 in a 40...

"Meiko Sakine!" a sigh of relief escaped my throat as Meiko shot up from her seat while screaming, "In your faces! Oh yeah! Boo-to-the-YAH!" she went to the front to get her slip while Gakupo wrote her name on the board.

Next was Ms. Megurine to be one who will pick the papers.

"Len Kagamine!" "OH YES!" he exclaimed, happily.

The form of picking those papers was Gakupo, Ms. Megurine, Gakupo and so on. You get the picture. The ones who were called got up, shouted their victory cries, get the slip, back to their seat while their name is written on the board and I get more nervous.

The ones who were called were mentioned in this form...

"Neru Akita"

"Miki! Since you... didn't write your last name"

"Haku Yowane!"

"Lily! Since you didn't write your last name... too " She got up elegantly but after she have taken her slip and went back to her seat, she shot a nervous glance at Mikuo. Aw. I wish my bro would get into this stupid contest...

"Rin Kagamine!" Rin squealed in joy because she got to be with her _lover boy_ for two weeks.

I breathed loudly and tried to calm myself. _Okay. Okay, you can do this. Only3 more spots. You couldn't be picked... But there is still a slim chance. Do not underestimate it._

"Mikuo Hatsune!"

_OH GOD! I THOUGHT SHE SAID 'MIKU'! THAT WAS SO CLOSE! _I screamed inside my mind.

Gakupo was next, again, and he announced the name he fished up, "Kaito Shion!" Kaito was still staring at the window, seeming that he didn't care about the world. His fan girls are now, screaming their heads off to be with their idol. But in the end of 5 long seconds, he stood up, got the slip up front and simply took his seat.

Okay... Last one and Ms. Megurine is now fishing for it. And by now, those Luka-crazed assholes are crossing everything they can cross to be with their goddess. If I get picked, what would be the chance that there would be a fish swimming in the non-water engine room? And why am I so scared over a sliced sushi on my head? Maybe there's nothing to worry about and this phobia is just a stupid-

"Miku Hatsune!"

Oh GOOD LORD! I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!

I stood frozen in my seat, scared and in too much shock to move. Of all those people, I got chosen...

"Miku!" Rin hoarsely whispered. "Get it! Accept the freaking slip!"

"No!" I squealed silently. "Fish! No more fish in my hair!"

"Do it or I'll tell Kaito that you were ogling him earlier. I'll even add that you were drooling!"

I quickly got up but with shaky legs as I walked through my classmates seats. They were face palming and shooting me mental daggers. I got the slip from Ms. Megurine as she told me, "Congratulations Miku" but I was still thinking about the probabilities if the same incident could happen to me again.

"Okay. You all are dismissed. Have a nice summer!" But before I got to my seat, Gumi ran out into the open door. "Can't catch me, loser!" she yelled back to Gakupo. He tried to catch her into his net of detention but she was too fast. "HEY! Gumi Megpoid, you will have 2 weeks of detention on our new school year!"

The rest of the class ran out of the doors, feeling blue, because they were kept in school for 2 and a half extra hours just for nothing, as I went back to my seat and rested my head on the window sill, still feeling dazed. I hope there won't be another incident.

I just pray for that...

**And that was the 3rd Chapter! I really hope you, readers, enjoyed it.**

**And I deeply apologize if it was too fast. I hope it wasn't...**

**R&R Because I still haven't decided if I will make a fish drop on her head or not. Maybe a similar incident... I still dunno. Tell me wadya think! X3**


	4. Note Of A Spiritbroken & Pissed Author

**This is just an author's note. Sorry if not what you expected…**

GUYS! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME A LITTLE MORE! My USB was stolen, in which I have all my next SR chapters! I am so fugging pissed to whoever stolen it! So I bought a new one (Php. 300 cause it was 8G) and somehow, I just placed in inside my wallet and POOF! ITS GONE AGAIN! I AM SO MAD! I LOST IT!

I haven't forgotten about this story. I haven't. Believe me. I don't have my own computer anymore so I do my story in my family computer, the one we all share. And when I was writing my first chapter, my parents saw it and that particular line of which Miku was describing Kaito's hand as "the masturbating machine" ticked them off. But not only that line but almost the whole story ticked them off. From Yoru scratching her legs until the class schedule (honestly, I don't even know why they hated that)

So they said that I should delete that because you guys won't like it and write a new story and show it to them before I post it. But when I showed it to multiple of my friends, they said they liked it. So I just saved it in my USB, created a crappy goody-two-shoes story and showed it to them. They liked it and watched me post that shit. But I took that down the next day. You will NOT like that! And I made a new account to post the REAL Summer Romance. Now you understand one of the privacy you could have with a small tool. The key to my freedom…

So maybe some d-bag stole it… It might be the same person. I don't know. But I will still buy, yet, another one and attach in a small pouch and keep that pouch in my pocket whenever I need that outside my safe haven, which is my room…

I'M STILL SO PISSED! EHRMEGERHD! KU&OWSUIC(& OG VTG)*B&V#UDGBSUIOGLIE*&!

Good news is: I will still continue the story!

Bad news is: The next chapter will be next _next_ week because that is after our grades have been released to our parents… But if I haven't posted weeks after that, IM SURE it will be on October since my birthday is coming up this month…

So again, guys, please, for the love of God and all that is connected-even the slightest-with Vocaloid, STAY WITH ME!

4 months?! What the hell is wrong with myself?! TT^TT

SOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!

***runs away crying, attempting to find the missing USB (if missing and not stolen)***

**TT^TT**

Losing 5 chapters breaks your soul and spirit, you know?


End file.
